Game to Reality
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: "Are...are those dino medals?" Noah asked as the two stood there, shocked at their discovery. Fossil Fighters Champion fic! On Hiatus until further notice! I have another story called Fire Within if ya'll are interested.
1. Introduction: Trouble on the Horizon

Vio: Back again with another new fic.

This one is probably going to be my last new fic for a while though, I really need to focus on updating some of my other stories.

Another thing I want to say is that I'll be replacing Dina and Todd with my own OCs

I do not own any form of Fossil Fighters!

Anyways, I hope that you enjoy it~

* * *

 **Prologue: Trouble on the Horizon**

* * *

"Dahlia, sweetheart! Time to get up!"

Said girl just kept on sleeping, trying to ignore her mother.

"Dahlia?!"

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs made the girl crack her eyes open. The door slammed open to reveal a woman dressed up in dark, navy blue scrubs with her chocolate brown hair pulled up into a bun.

Stern blue met groggy brown, "Dahlia, get up. You don't want to sleep through your birthday, do you?"

The girl practically jumped out of bed at that, "Oh crap!" She yelled, "I forgot it was my birthday!"

Her mother laughed and walked over to give her daughter a hug, "Happy birthday sweetheart."

She kissed Dahlia's forehead, "I was able to convince my boss to let me off around one."

Dahlia squealed and hugged her mother tightly, "What about daddy and Wyatt?"

"Your father's using one of his vacation days today and your brother will be there, even if I have to drag him."

The raven-haired girl's smile dimmed a bit. Her brother was sixteen and all he ever cared for now was girls, video games, football, etc. He used to spend some of his time with her playing ds games and dressing up as pirates.

Now he was always busy with his friends or his ever-changing girlfriends.

Her mother gave her another kiss, bringing her out of her thoughts, "Go get ready. Your daddy's going to take you and Noah to the park."

The girl smiled widely, Noah was her best friend who, in her opinion, acted like a much better brother than Wyatt. The two had met when they were both six and she had saved him from a couple of bullies. Well, Wyatt had but that wasn't the point.

Ever since that day, the two have been joined at the hip.

* * *

After getting ready, Dahlia rushed downstairs to see her dad siting on the couch and watching tv.

He gave her a smile as soon as he saw her, "Happy b-day, baby girl."

She giggled as he picked her up and spun her around, "You ready to go pick up your bestie and go to the park?"

"Yes!"

The two herded into her dad's truck before driving off towards Noah's house.

As soon as they arrived, a boy with blond hair and bright green eyes smiled and ran over, "Lia!"

"Noah!" She yelled back as he tackled her into a back-breaking hug.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!"

"Now we're both finally twelve." He said with a smile as his parents walked out to meet with Dahlia's dad.

"Hey Tom. Millie." Her father greeted the pair as he shook Tom's hand.

"Hey Josh, where's the birthday girl?" Millie asked and as the two kids ran back over, "Here I am!" Dahlia giggled as Millie gave her a big hug.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Yeah, happy b-day squirt."

The girl smiled, "Thank you, auntie Millie and I'm not a squirt." She pouted, her cheeks puffing up.

The grown-ups laughed in amusement and continued to talk to each other while she and Noah conversed themselves.

"Ne, Lia?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you able to beat Zongazonga yet?"

Dahlia shook her head with a sigh, "Not yet. He's so hard to beat and I have no idea how to beat him either."

Noah nodded, "I've been trying over and over, but nothing seems to work." He looked down at the ground and Dahlia nudged him, "Eh, don't worry about it too much. We'll beat him together!"

The boy smiled and nodded, "Yeah! We're the best tag team ever!"

The girl then proceeded to tackle her friend, and both began a round of wrestling. They were both laughing and giggling as they rolled around on the grass and dirt.

"That's enough you two, I don't want you both wearing dirt and grass stains." Millie warned while the two men just shrugged. They didn't care that the two wrestled, but Millie and Emily would always put a stop to it.

"Aww, ok mom." Noah replied as Dahlia got off him and helped him up.

"You two ready to go to the park?" Josh asked as he brushed off any excess dirt and weeds that clung to his daughter's shirt. The two nodded and with a kiss and hug goodbye to his parents, the three were on their way to the park

* * *

 **~ Elsewhere ~**

 **"YoUR BoDy wILL bE MINe!"**

"D-dammit!" The man roared as he tried to dodge the incoming skull that flew towards him. He jumped at the last second before running towards the entrance of the tomb.

 **"YoU woN't EscAPe mE!"** The demonic voice rang out from behind him, causing him to run even harder.

He had to away! If this spirit, or whatever it was, caught him then it would be all over. He cursed his curiosity and his need to go and explore.

"Damndamndamn!" He cursed in a rushed mantra and he almost cried in relief as he spotted the entrance.

He was gonna mak-

 ***CRASH***

He tripped over a large piece of stone and crashed to the ground, grunting as loose stones dug into his body.

 **"I'vE GoT yOu nOW!"**

He screamed in agony as the skull forced its way into his head. White flashed in his eyes and suddenly he was rolling until he hit the side of the stone wall.

Phantom pains flashed through his...body?

He unconsciously choked. His body was laying right in front of him, still and seemingly unmoving.

"M-my body!" He shrieked and a dark chuckled rumbled from _**his**_ chest as _**his**_ body stood up.

Dark crimson pupils surrounded by black sclera glanced down at him and another dark laugh escaped his body.

 **"YoUR bO-** dy is now mine." The demonic voiced faded into his voice much to his shock.

"W-why?" Was all he could ask, and the spirit turned to him, those red pupils and black sclera were freaking him out.

"Ah, excuse me." The spirit closed his eyes before opening them to reveal the normal white sclera and dark blue eyes.

"That's much better." The spirit glanced back down at him, "Your body and power are now mine."

A dark smirk, "Now excuse me," he got up and wiped any excess dirt off his jeans, "I have a tournament to win."

"W-wait!" He couldn't move! Why couldn't he move?!

"Enjoy your time alone." The spirit tilted _**his**_ hat down before walking off and laughing that damned demonic laugh.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed the prologue. The first, actual chapter should be up soon.

Please review? ;w;


	2. Chapter 1: New Discoveries!

Vio: Here's chapter one!

Extra: I've always wanted to write a story for this fan site, but I didn't really have much faith in my writing at the time.

And a BIG thank you to brightclaw237! Your stories inspired me to write my own story, so thank you for having an interest in it! I love your stories!

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Discoveries!**

* * *

"Go have fun kids."

The two didn't have to be told twice. Dahlia and Noah both took off towards their favorite spot underneath an old oak tree that resided at the edge of the park.

"What do ya wanna do first, Lia?"

The girl smiled and reached into her pockets to pull out a fake eye patch, hook and her favorite red bandana.

Both smiled widely at each other, "PIRATES!"

"Here ya go, matey." She handed him the eye patch while she put on the bandana and hook. Noah searched the ground before grabbing two long, sturdy sticks and handing Dahlia one.

"Where to first, captain?"

Dahlia looked over at the brush behind the oak and grinned, "Let's search the brush to see if we can find any booty!"

Both giggled at the word and darted off into the brush, ignoring the stickers that scratched through their clothing.

"Ah!" Dahlia yelped as she tripped over a large rock, crashing to the ground. Noah paused and quickly ran over to help his friend.

"Are you ok?" He asked, but the girl didn't answer. She was looking towards a random tree with her mouth hanging open. He turned to look at what she was looking at and he gasped loudly.

He was dreaming, right?

"You see it too?" Dahlia asked as she stood up and walked over to the tree. Noah followed, and both just stood there, wondering if they were dreaming or not.

"Are...are those dino medals?" Noah asked as the two stood there, shocked at their discovery.

"I think so, but how?" Dahlia asked as she picked the two medals up, "It's Toba and Aeros."

"Toba?" Noah asked as the girl handed him the blue dino medal, "Oh cool! It is Toba!"

Dahlia looked down at the green medal in her hands, "Aeros." She whispered as she rubbed over the emblem. Aeros had been her first vivosaur when she had started her game just as Toba had been Noah's first partner in his game.

"Do you think they're fake?" Noah asked her hesitantly and she looked over at him, "I have no idea." She whispered, clutching Aeros' medal close to her chest.

"I have no idea..." She repeated as silence fell upon them.

* * *

When the shock had finally worn off, the two walked back to the park and sat back under the old oak with their respective medals in their pockets.

"Where did you two go off to?" Both jumped and looked over to see Josh looking down at them with an unamused expression on his face.

"Sorry daddy," Dahlia whispered, "we just wanted to explore."

Josh wanted to scold them, but both seemed to be quite out of it. He sighed before smiling at them, "You two wanna go get some ice cream? I mean, as long as you don't mention it to your mothers."

Both kids smiled and nodded excitedly while he laughed at their eagerness.

"Well then, let's go!"

As the three left, they never noticed the two figures standing beneath the old oak tree. The first one frowned, "Are you sure that they are the chosen ones?"

The second figure smirked, "Of course, have I ever lied to you?"

"Of course not, but do you think they will pass the test?"

The first figure pulled out a grey/white dino medal and their smirk widened, "They better, or else big ol' Allo will destroy everything they hold dear."

The two then disappeared into the shadows, leaving no trace of their presence behind.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAHLIA!"

The girl squealed at the sight of her family and friends smiling and grinning at her. Her mother walked over and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead while her father just laughed.

"Happy birthday, shorty." Her smile got even bigger as she caught sight of her brother smiling down at her.

"Wyatt!" She laughed as she ran over and hugged him tightly, "You came!"

"Of course, I did!" He smirked, hugging her back just as tightly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Noah poked the girl, "it's time to blow out your candles." He said with a smile as he dragged her over to the big birthday cake that had twelve candles on top.

"Make a wish, baby girl!" She heard her dad yell out and she closed her eyes, trying to think of a good wish.

 _'I wish...'_ She unconsciously grabbed the cold medal in her hand, smiling when it warmed, _'I wish that Noah and I could be fossil fighters!'_

She then blew the candles out, smiling even bigger when everyone clapped, "What did ya wish for?" Uncle Tom asked while Millie smacked his arm playfully.

Dahlia stuck out her tongue, "If I tell you, it won't come true!"

The got another round of laughter and soon everyone was mingling and talking while also congratulating the young girl for turning twelve. She looked around for her brother only to see him talking to a few of his buddies and girlfriend who, in her opinion, was hardly wearing anything.

The girl had on a crop top with a _very_ short skirt and a pair of high-heeled shoes. She looked like a clown too. Dark blue eyeshadow with a lot of blush and bright pink lipstick.

Eww...

"She looks like a clown." Noah said from beside her, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"I know and she's wearing too much perfume too. I can smell it all the way from over here." She groaned while wincing as the fake teen let out a shrill laugh that seemed to pierce her eardrums.

"Why is your brother dating her again?"

"I don't know to be honest. When I asked mom and dad about it, they told me that they would tell me when I get older."

Noah raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, I hope that he's not dating her for her personality."

"I hope so too, she's got the personality of a dead horse."

The two laughed and Dahlia dragged her friend to the kitchen, grinning when she saw that no one was there.

"So, what are we going to do about these?" She pulled Aeros out of her pocket while Noah did the same with Toba. The two stared at their respective medals in confusion.

What were they going to do about it? Are they even real, or are they fake?

Dahlia quickly threw the second thought away when the medal warmed in her hand, "They're real." Noah nodded in agreement, his eyes seemed to glaze over.

Suddenly, a cold chill washed over her and she gasped in horror.

"What is it?" Noah asked with worry as Dahlia started to hyperventilate. The girl dragged him back into the living room, "Mom?"

Emily looked down at her daughter, "Yes sweetie?"

"Can Noah and I go outside for a bit?" She asked, using her puppy eyes to her full advantage. Her mother quirked a smile, "Sure sweetheart, but only for a bit, ok?"

"Ok mom, thank you!" She yelled in false excitement before dragging Noah outside and around in the backyard. She finally turned to Noah and told him what was worrying her so much.

"What if wild vivosaurs start to show up?"

The boy's eyes widened in horror, "D-do you mean like the Allo from the beginning of the game?"

She nodded, pacing back and forth while unconsciously gazing at her surroundings, expecting a wild vivosaur to come charging in at any moment. Noah dropped to the ground as the thought really burned inside of his mind.

What if a wild vivosaur did come charging through their small town? Would it kill innocent people? Would it eat them?

Their town was small, and their police force was small too and they would be no good against an element-powered vivosuar. Guns would do absolutely nothing to such a beast either and if they tried to call someone of a higher power then it would be too late.

"We need to be ready." He looked up at his childhood friend of five, almost six years. Her brown eyes were filled to the brim with determination and her fists were clenched tightly.

"How?" He asked, confused and a bit frustrated. How the heck would two twelve-year-olds take down something as large as a T-rex?

"We need to figure out a way to get our vivosaurs to transform if a wild one ever shows up." His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at Toba.

"You're right!" He exclaimed as his own determination filled his veins, "The police will be useless, so we'll have to be the ones to save everyone." They grinned at each other and held their medals high in the air.

They were two kids with a pair of dino medals that could transform into giant, butt-kicking vivosaurs.

Enemies beware!

* * *

"See, what did I tell you?" The same two figures smiled down at the two kids from their spot, on top of the house.

"Fine, fine." The second mumbled, "When are you going to release Allo?"

The first smirked, "Soon. Very _**soon**_."

"After all," the figure continued, "if they're going to our world, then they'll need to be ready for the trials that await them."

The two, once again, disappeared and left no trace of their presence behind.

* * *

Here's chappy two! I'll go back and probably add a few things. My grammar always bugs me.

I wonder who these mysterious figures are? *w*

Please review? ;w;


	3. Chapter 2: Determination

Vio: Here's chapter two and the action is here people!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Determination**

* * *

"GO!" Dahlia yelled as she threw the medal, "AEROS!"

They stood there frozen and waiting for a flash of light to appear, but nothing happened. Both sighed tiredly as the girl walked over to pick the green medal up and brush away any excess dirt.

"We've been at this for months now!" The boy groaned and Dahlia giggled, "It's only been five weeks, Noah."

"Still," she continued as she glanced down at the medal, "I thought things would have progressed by now."

"I know what'cha mean." The boy grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder, "I'm so sick of trying to throw Toba's medal. My shoulder's hating me right now."

Dahlia looked up at the bright, sunny sky and sighed heavily. It's been six weeks since her birthday, and it's been five weeks of them trying to transform their vivosaurs. Luckily for the two of them, it was summer break and they had plenty of time to figure it out.

She was currently at Noah's house since her mother would be working late and her father wouldn't get off until about four-thirty. Her brother was out and about with his idiot friends and fake girlfriend. Seriously though, his so called 'friends' would ditch him in a heartbeat if they wanted to and his 'girlfriend' would too.

Tears stung her eyes as she remembered the incident three weeks ago. She and Wyatt had gotten into a nasty fight that had left her in tears with a torn heart.

It had been a Saturday and her mom and dad were currently busy snuggling up and watching some comedy movie. Her brother was just about to leave until she had spoken up about how she didn't like his friends, nor his girlfriend.

She forgot most of the argument, but she didn't forget those words that he had yelled at her out of rage.

 _"You're so damn annoying!" He snarled and her eyes widened, "You need to back the hell off! I never asked for a sister anyways..." He had mumbled at the end._

Her heart snapped as their parents came rushing into the kitchen after hearing those words. Her mother had tied to comfort her, but she didn't react to it at all. Even when her dad and brother were arguing with each other.

Wyatt had apologized a few days later with meaning, but she just gave him a fake smile in return. His blue eyes had darkened with sadness.

He knew she wore a fake smile. Everyone did, and it was all his fault.

She was quiet now and not as bubbly as she used to be. She had forgiven him long ago, but the wound on her heart would need more time to heal.

"Lia?" She looked over at Noah who gave her a worried look, "Are you ok? You haven't been much of the same since the argument."

"I'll be fine, we just need to focus on getting our vivos to transform!"

"Vivos?"

"Yep, I shortened the name, you likey?"

The boy laughed, "I likey very much!"

The two shared a laugh, "Are we still having the cook out tonight?" Noah asked as he put the blue dino medal into his pocket, shielding it from view.

"Yeppers! You, uncle Tom and aunt Millie are invited of course."

"Awesome! Steak sounds so good about now." The blond boy licked his lips at the mental image in his head.

A big, juicy delicious steak with fries.

Dahlia just laughed before nudging him, "You're drooling!

"No, I'm not!" Noah yelled as he wiped his mouth and Dahlia laughed even louder as she took off with Noah close behind, "I'm gonna get you for that!"

* * *

 **~ Hours Later~**

Noah's stomach growled loudly as he sniffed the air, "I'm gonna starve at this rate!" He whined and Dahlia rolled her eyes at his dramatic display.

"Just a little longer bud." Tom laughed as he helped Josh grill the hotdogs, burgers and steaks. Millie and Emily sat on the back patio, talking about work and annoying bosses while Wyatt sat with a few of his friends and girlfriend.

She noticed that her brother hardly paid them any attention, his eyes focused elsewhere.

A few minutes later, "Food's done!" Her dad called out and everyone gathered at the table, eager to eat the delicious grilled food.

Just as she was about to bite into a burger, Dahlia stopped at the warm feeling in her pocket. Aeros' medal was heating up and she had no idea what was happening. Her head snapped towards the forest that resided behind the house, looking for any sign of a vivosaur.

Was this really happening or was she just imagining it?

 ***TSSS***

Dahlia flinched as the green medal burned inside of her pocket.

Ok, she was not imagining things.

She looked over at Noah only to see him looking back at her with a frown on his face, "Is something going to happen?" He asked her aloud and everyone stopped talking. She continued glancing at the forest and her stomach dropped as she could have sworn that she felt the ground shake.

She could barely feel it, but it did move.

The adults gave him weird looks, "I don't know!" She yelled frantically as the green medal got warmer.

"Dahlia, what's wrong?" Her mother asked as she hurried to her side, but the girl ignored her.

She would probably get grounded later, but she had to stop whatever was coming!

She ran off the patio with Noah right behind – both searching the thick woods frantically.

"Dahlia!" Her mother growled with confusion, but she held up her hand, "I'm sorry mom, but you can ground me later!"

"Yeah, me too!" Noah yelled back while sending his parents a sheepish look. Both were on high alert as they grabbed their respective medal.

Everything went silent afterwards and minutes passed, but nothing happened. The two kids began to hesitantly relax and both turned, prepared to give some sort of excuse for their behavior until...

 **"RRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

Everyone froze at the loud roar that echoed from deeper in the wooded area. Dahlia and Noah turned around to see a flock of birds flying away and the sounds of loud thuds echoed. It sent sickening shivers up her spine.

They were getting closer.

Noah gave Dahlia a frightened look, "It's gonna be an Allo, _**Jesus**_!"

"We can't let it hurt our families!" She yelled as the footsteps got closer and louder, "I know, but how?! Our medals won't transform!"

"What the hell is that?! Get your ass over here Dahlia!" Her father yelled, panic in his eyes as he, along with Tom, ran down the stairs towards them.

"You too Noah!"

 ***CRASH***

"Ohmygoshohmygosh!" Noah squeaked out as everyone glanced at the monster before them.

He hated it when he was right!

An Allo stood at the edge of the forest with its eyes closed as it sniffed the air. Drool dripped from its chin as it sniffed the air, taking in the smell of charcoal and the grilled food.

Dahlia couldn't breathe. The Allo was indeed much, _**much**_ bigger than in the game.

It stood over the trees, still sniffing as it took a step closer.

"Oh my gosh." Her mother whispered in horror, "Is...is that a dinosaur?"

Almost as if it heard her, the Allo's eyes snapped open to reveal cold, gold orbs that instantly zoned in on the group. It opened its mouth and Dahlia shivered at the sight of those razor-sharp teeth that decorated the inside of the vivosaur's mouth.

It let out another roar that had them screaming. Before she or Noah could call their vivosaurs, their fathers quickly grabbed them and rushed towards the house.

"That's not gonna stop it!" Noah yelled over his father's shoulder while shivering as the Allo charged at the house.

 ***BOOMCRASH***

Everyone was screaming or shouting as the vivosaur had crashed through the house and was roaring in victory. Dahlia had been thrown away from her father when it had destroyed part of the house. Drops of crimson dripped from her chin, landing on the ground.

She glanced around her destroyed home with clouded eyes.

Her mother was holding onto her father who was rubbing his head, uncle Tom was helping Aunt Millie up, and her brother was slowly making his way over to their parents – his 'friends' and 'girlfriend' nowhere in sight.

Surprising.

Ignoring the agony that was currently running through her side and left arm, she looked up at the Allosauras that was roaring in dominance.

She wasn't going to let this beast kill anyone.

With fire burning in her brown eyes, Dahlia stood up and glared at the roaring Allosauras.

"GO AEROS!" She screamed back as she threw the green medal, smiling widely at the light that began to surround it.

 **"RRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"** Aeros roared back at the bigger vivosaur, "Noah!"

The boy nodded with a giant smile, "GO TOBA! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

The herbivore let out a roar of its own as it stood beside Aeros, glaring at the Allo.

"Wha-?!"

"Oh my GOD!"

"What the hell, Dahlia?!"

"You two have freaking dinosaurs?!"

Both ignored the comments from their families, "Now what?" Noah asked in fear as the Allo snapped its jaws a little too close to Toba's neck.

"Get Toba to distract it, me and Aeros will do the rest!"

Dahlia waved her arms until Aeros finally looked down, "C'mon buddy, while Toba distracts it, attack!"

A small nod of Aeros' giant head was enough confirmation for the girl.

"Toba," Noah yelled loud enough for the herbivore to hear, "use toba drop!"

The vivosaur reared up on its hind legs before slamming back down – the Allo barely dodging the titan.

That was all Dahlia needed.

"Aeros! wind blast!"

The move forced the neutral vivosaur back a few paces, "Use toba drop once more!"

"Help him out with another wind blast, Aeros!"

The two moves hit the Allo dead-on, and with a roar of defeat – a white light surrounded the beast. When the light disappeared, all that was left was a shiny white and grey medal.

Two more bright lights and Toba and Aeros were back to their medals as well.

Noah stood there gapping, "That was-!"

"Awesome!" Dahlia finished as the two kids cheered, savoring their victory.

"What the hell just happened?!"

The kids turned to see their families staring at them in shock and horror.

"Looks like we gotta lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"So," the first figure spoke up, eyeing the two children that were currently explaining to their shocked parents, "it seems you were right all along."

"I'm always right," the second figure laughed with cockiness, "you should never doubt me, you know."

The other ignored the second's arrogance, "When will the portal be ready?"

"It's almost done. Just a few more alignments here and there, then she'll be ready to go."

"Good," the first figure glanced once more at the two kids, "time is not on our side."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. ^w^

Please review? ;w;


	4. Haitus

Vio: Yeah, umm, this story is going on hold for a bit until I get the story planned out a bit more. Every time I try to think of the next part, everything comes to a stop, and a blank forms within my mind. I am deeply sorry to all of you who have read this – _awful_ – story.

Before I can even begin to update this story, I must do some heavy editing to it.

I do have another story if any of you are interested. It's called _**Fire Within**_. There's a good amount of vulgar language in there, which I need to edit out, hehehe. It was kind of a release to me.

Anyways, again, thank you all for reading my fic! 😀


End file.
